Mobius Next Gen: Origins
by Draco East
Summary: Eggman has won, he has robitized Team Sonic and cloned himself a son. Now in a new era for the planet Mobius a new team od Sonic Heros emerges. Follow E-124 Sigma, Shard Wright, and Bernnie D'Coolette in this exicting action pack adventure!
1. Intro 1 The Sad Robot E124 Sigma

**Mobius: Next Gen**

A.N - I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters, logos, trademarks, etcetera. However I do own several original characters in this piece of fiction.

This is placed in the comic-dimension, but with some game characters in it. Now with all done with I would like to say I hope to make this series and that is my first work fan fiction. Please review.

**Chapter 1 **

**Intro 1 – The Sad Robot E-123 Sigma **

Everybody knows of E-123 Omega, the most powerful E-100 robot. But what if there was another: E-124 Sigma. These are the chronicles of the next generation of Sonic Heroes.

Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnick was never going to win. That was true once, but the always gullible Knuckles the Echidna has managed to completely and totally trust Eggman. This was mostly due to the mind control placed on the back of the skull when Knuckles turned around, but what are you going to do? As the controlled Knuckles went to find Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower for a trap Eggman started Phase Two. What was Phase Two? Well Eggman had recently been inspired to start the E-100 series again. Where as Omega had been designed to capture Shadow the Hedgehog. Sigma was designed for the capture and robotization of the Sonic Heroes, well that and a secret function. "Mwahahaha! My ingeniousplan to capture Sonic is working! I have brain washed that foolishly trusting Knuckles into bring Sonic and Tails here to may base for Robotization!" says Eggman manically. "And my new friend here is just the tool for the job." Eggman is referring to the pale-blue, white, and red robot hiding in darkness. That looks like Omega yet with a slight upgrade, such as elbow, shoulder, thigh, and knee joins that are connected together but help suspend each other in place with nano-tech. After Eggman gazes at his marvelous invention the intruder alarm goes off. Shocked out off an almost trance like state Eggman turns to a monitor. Smiling he picks up a microphone and says, "Knuckles you are not under my control. And E-124 Sigma you can go greet our new guests. Well? Hop to it! I don't pay to stand!!" Sigma wasn't moving. "Sir turn him on." said a Pawn.

Sonic and Tails were running/ flying though the country side when Knuckles ran up to them and was yelling about Eggman and a death ray of some sort. Well after about two minutes and a one-up later. Team Sonic was calmly strolling into a decrepit, dark and somewhat foggy battle field. That was when Knuckles received the order that he was not under controlled. When he realized what he had done and what was about to happen he freaked out. "Knuckles what wrong!?!" asked Tails. "I was brained washed and told to bring you guys here so Eggman's new robot could robotize us!" he answered. "That thing could be here any minute!" yelled Tails. "This bad, what to we do Sonic?" Two red eyes appeared behind Knuckles. There was a click and a _swivingk_ sound has a yellow energy net shot out of the darkness. It grabbed Knuckles who was pulled back into the darkness with a "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I FAILED YOU MASTER OBI-WAN" Then silence. The silence was excruciating, the pair of eyes had long since disappeared. "Sonic," whispered Tails "what are we going to do?" Sonic had been in several fights but never one were the enemy was not only an apparently accomplished ninja, but had captured Knuckles in no less that 5.7 seconds. In the shadows Sigma was a tranquilizer dart at Tails. And with a _phswooo_, firedthe gun Sonic heard the noise and leapt in front of the dart. It hit him in right in the neck, and with a thump he fell to the ground. Tails ran to Sonic crying, "Sonic! Sonic! Wake up Sonic, we got to beat up Eggman! Sonic!" Tails started crying over Sonic's asleep body, when Eggman showed up in his hover craft saying. "Mwahahaha! You can't win Tails. Both of your friends are down, why don't you just give up?" At this Tails got angry, very, very angry. "Eggman," he yelled "I will kill you Eggman! But first I need to get Sonic out of here, then I'll return and kill your egg shaped but!" Eggman just smiled wider at these. Well if it is even possible for him to smile any bigger. "Hohohhohohoho! My dear sweet mutated friend, do you really think you can do that when you out cold?" Eggman laughed. "Out cold, wha—" Before Tails even got out the word 'out' Sigma was behind him and raised fist, and at 'wha' he was hit and out cold. "Hohohohohohohohoho! Great job Sigma, now take them to the Robotizer." Eggman laughed. He hovered there for a minute savoring his victory, when suddenly he realized he should have spent a few years trying to get a girl so he could marry and have an heir to his empire. "Ah, Sonic will soon be my slave but I need a son to carry on my life's work. But any son I have legitimately may not be a superb genius like me. What to do? What to do?" He though, out loud. "Oh, now there is an idea I'll clone myself. Yes, yes I'll start to work on my Clone Egg right away." And little Alexander Robotnick was born in freak lightning storm as full grown teenager a few months latter. Eggman did not survive the explosion. But what of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles? They were robotized and were Eggman's slaves, now Alexander's. And what of chapter character Sigma? He was ordered by Eggman to fined the Chaos Emeralds, and any sensible Mobian knows that there is at least one Emerald in Tail's Tornado, witch is in turn in Tail's Lab. Sigma after taking the Emerald stepped on an open wire and had his programming scrambled, he followed in his "dad's" footsteps to destroy Eggman. And after causing the explosion during the cloning: Alexander whom Sigma calls: Prof. Madman. After about ten years of trying to destroy Madman Sigma decide to lay low and wait for a few years before finding the other seven Chaos Emeralds to put in his chest to power the Chaos Juggernaut Canon. But first allies, an adventure, and about two more Intro chapters giving the origins of the about the other main characters. Sigma toke up residence in Eggman's old base that was abandoned by Madman and over the years while Sigma was 'lying low' Madman toke over all of Mobius and found six other Emeralds witch he dispensed to five of his best robots keeping the Red Emerald for himself.

50 years later…………

Sigma, once villain, now hero, is walking though the metallic ruin that was once Eggman's base now Sigma Anti-Madman HQ and home. He stops thinking if the last fifty years were better spent. I mean sure the personality that was developed and the fact that Madman thinking Sigma dead is a nice bonus. He sighs a robotic sigh when suddenly the intruder alarm goes off. Sigma jacks into the wall and hacks into the security system a wolf with black fur and black shirt with a yellow frown face is on it. In addition is some black/white shoes and blue jeans, a thick tail jutting out of his pants. _Is this wolf a friend or foe? _Sigma wonders. Activating his flamethrower he sets to find the wolf.

A.N - Not bad eh? And yes the wolf is the next new Sonic Hero. Reviews are appreciated and no, Sonic the Hedgehog is my favorite, I don't hate him.

Preview

**Chapter 2**

**Intro 2 - The Lone Wolf Shard Wright**


	2. Intro 2 The Lone Wolf Shard Wright

**Mobius: Next Gen**

A.N – Wahoo! Chapter 2. Personally I expected writers block to interfere and prevent me form going any farther. Life is good. Any way this chapter and the next will start in the past (normal Sonic timeline) and work towards the future (my story's present timeline.) Enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

**Intro 2 – The Lone Wolf Shard Wright**

It was fifty years ago when the world was shaken by the news of Team Sonic's robotization, it was shaken again when it discovered Eggman cloned himself, and yet it wept tears of joy at Eggman's death in some clone related explosion. But this joy was not to last for the clone, instead of being a helpless baby, was a teenager. Well about ten really, but whatever had caused the explosion had mutated young Alexander Robotnick. At ten he was a lot skinnier than his 'father' but he had hair on his head, yet it was silver. When Alexander grew he obtained the trademark Robotnick mustache. But that another story, this story really starts in Green Emerald Zone, near the beach, in a cave, and right about when Alexander Robotnick hit thirty and started attacking random places out of boredom. That's right Alexander "Madman" Robotnick took over Mobius. But that's only half of this story.

After Madman inherited the Eggman empire things got really bad for any thing furry. One such case was a proud pack of wolves. There leader Piece Wright had to evacuate Blue Ridge Zone where the pack had previously live. Frankly there new home was an improvement, sunshine and an ocean, pulse all the little rabbits one could catch. All right there in Green Emerald Zone. It was during this time of prosperity that the nomad pack of Mobian wolves started to grown in number. Finally after four years of happiness Piece Wright had a son, a new alpha-male: Shard Wright. Although Shard had a normal kid's childhood (mostly) he was still trained in the pack's art of Sword and Speed. A rigorous training program that develops destructive bushido techniques and enhances speed to near super Mobian levels, but despite all that it he was still helpless against Madman and his air fleet.

It was normal day for Shard. It was bout lunch time and was as hungry as any four year old wolf can be. Running home as fast as he could (and going a little slower than sound) he arrived at the Alpha wolfs summer cave, and his home. He arrives just as his mother Wholeina "Whole" Wright was preparing her Non-Mobian deer kill. The smell of cooking venison was heavy in Shard's nose. "Hi, sweetie, how was you sword training?" ask his mother. "It was great; Master Shadow used his weird power to bring some pointy-eared human here. He was dressed in green, but he had the most unusual techniques. At one point his blue blade started crackling with energy and he spun it around-" he stared to say. "Honey, Honey breath. And sit down dinner is almost ready." She said. "Hey Mom? Is Dad finally coming back form Neo-New Metropolis with his Freedom Fighter friends?" he asked. "I do not know. Neo-New Metropolis is very dangerous for anyone that is organic. He could still be awhile." Shard made a disappointed face. _When Dad is away Master Shadow is in charge, and that's like military camp._ Thought Shard. _Funny thing about Master Shadow, he's not even a wolf, but a hedgehog. Master Shadow worked with GUN saving the world with Sonic the Hedgehog. Now he just wanders Mobius helping Dad and the Freedom Fighters. He's a good Swordsman too._ At the end of this thought Shard begins to eat. Well eat messily. Young wolf cubs still haven't got the hang of chewing, but that's not something to put in detail. But this is.

Long after midnight Master Shadow or Shadow the Hedgehog was wondering the perimeters of the pack's territory. When, he saw the Mad-Pawn. It was scout and Chaos Power detector by the looks of it. _Blast! _Thought Shadow. _I should have known Madman would try to track me. Now Piece's people are in danger, but Shard is there last hope. I got to get him out before anything else happens. _Shadow ran off into the distance, but not before the pawn spotted him. It signaled Karack Steam, Madman's second in command to release the Robotizer-Pawns, Pawns made special to robotize anything they touch. Fortunately, Shadow was able to get Shard and (Shard's bushido) out in time. But unable to bring the pup any farther than sea cliff near the edge of wolf territory.

What Shard remembers of that day still haunts him. What wasn't robotized was burned, like his poor mother who got both. Shadow later went back after a couple hours and found a video recording in Shard's cave. When Shadow returned to the cliff and played it for Shard it pictured a thirty year old human male in a scientist's lab coat, pants, shoes, and gloves. The man was in between skinny and fat he had an over large silver mustache and head of silver hair in careful disarray. It was Prof. Alexander "Madman" Robotnick and in the recording he said, "Mwahahaha! Well Shadow I never expected you, the ultimate life form to be hanging around with wolves. I'm even more surprised that you taught the little one how to fight. Speaking of the little wolf I meet his father and his Freedom Fighter friends. They were guests in house. You! Camera-Pawn aim to the right." The screen moves. "As you can see he's now my best slav……err……friend. And will remain so forever! Mwahahaha! Robotnick out."

It was horrifying for Shard his mother dead and his father robotized. It was all so terrible. Shard traveled Mobius, helping people, now and then for the next ten or so years. But about when he was twelve Shard split off from Shadow to look for Chaos Emeralds. He and his sword (that is oddly enough based on Cloud Strife's) traveled to the Great Forest and meet a plant controlling robot named Venus Trapbot. Narrowly escaping with his life he spends the next two years hunting her, with out success. I mean what he could do. That darned robot got him lost. He couldn't find his way out for years. And when he finally dose get out it's at a decrepit, old, abandoned, and ruined Egg-base. "ARRHHG!" said the sixteen year old wolf with an attitude problem. "What else could go wrong!?" And as if on cue it started raining. _What else to do but go in but go in? _He thought.

And if you read the previous chapter you know what happens, well you sorta do because that wasn't explained in detail. But it will be now. But first it should be explained that ten years with Shadow will drastically alter your personality to match his.

Shard was walking though a hallway; in the base he could see clearly signs of battle. But strange he could also see that the lights were on and working. He stopped and thought. _If the lights are on that means two things. One someone still lives here and two the intruder alarm might still work. _Now despite being a huge robot Sigma snuck behind Shard and pulled him into a head lock and pointed a flamethrower at his head. _Yep someone is still here alright. Funny he looks kinda sad. _"Look robot I think I know who you are. And if I'm right I'm your ally. Now _please_ let me go. I've got a proposition for ya." Said Shard

Sigma let him go but still had him by the shoulders. "You're E-124 Sigma aren't you?" Now the robot completely let him go. "I am. If you're Madman's new lackey just destroy me now." Said the Sigma _Oh…Wow! An emo robot. That's a new one. _Thought Shard. "Well how about that proposal then?" Shard asked. Sigma nodded. "Madman thinks your dead right? Then why not attack him now?" asked Shard, but Sigma just muttered something about allies. "Allies eh. Well then here is the real proposal. You and I team up. You have muscle and I have speed. All we're missin' is flight. So what do you say team mates?" Shard continued. At this Sigma brightened considerably. He bowed to Shard and said: "I have waited fifty years to hear that. When you know a silver hedgehog from the future and he tells you things when……ah…….drunk. You begin to wonder if what happened happened. Now that you are here we just gotta wait for the other that hedgehog told me about. Come I'll show you to your quarters." Sigma turned and headed down the hallway, but he ignored his new companion's retort. "You said that guy way drunk, how do you know that whoever he will even show up? Are you listening? Hello, hey, hello, anything turned on in there?" Shard continued this until Sigma quite literally threw him into a bed. "Good night Shard!" that was the last thing Sigma said before morning.

A.N – Not bad eh. It's really starting to take shape; if anyone has any questions hit the review button. I'll answer in the next chapter A.N.

Preview

**Chapter 3**

**Last Intro – The Lucky Rabbit Bernie Rabbot.**


	3. Intro 3 The Lucky Rabbit Bernie Rabbot

**Mobius: Next Gen**

A.N – Alright chapter 3 is in the house! Sorry read I got a bit of writers block but bear with me. And yes, I do, do my homework.

**Chapter 3**

**Last Intro – The Luck Rabbit Bernie Rabbot**

Bunnie Rabbot D'Coolette was probably one of the most respectable Freedom Fighter ever to walk the face of Mobius. It was no surprise that she caught the eye of the always respectable and punctual Antoine D'Coolette. She cried for several days when she learned Team Sonic had been successfully robotized, it was a sad time it the D'Coolette house. Bunnie know how pain robotization is, that was the where most of her sadness came from. But in time Bunnie reconciled with her feeling and tired being a Freedom Fighter again. It was during this time of renewed crime fighting that she and every other Freedom Fighter learned there opponent was ten years old. The Emerald Hill zone division of F.F learned the hard way that you should never ever underestimate a ten year old. No one ever saw the northeast section of Green Emerald Zone again. With Sonic robotized and Sally Acorn nowhere to be found Bunnie took over the Freedom Fighters. She gallantly battled Alexander Robotnick for many years. And as legend goes even gave him the name 'Madman', and forever after when ever someone calls Alexander 'Madman' within his earshot Alexander will, um, let's just say that person isn't being seen heard, talking, or even breathing for a while. But that's not the point the point is that over the intervening years as old Freedom Fighter came and went Bunnie developed a stead fast and loyal team. Among them were: Antoine D'Coolette, Mercinelli the Tiger, Gaba Gaba (a cat), Warbly Swallow, and Piece Wright.

Of the team Bunnie and Antoine were the most level headed, Mercinelli was the strongest, and Gaba well lets gust say he has a relative named Big, Warbly was the easygoing and laid back member of the gang that just loved to tell jokes. Basically, the over the top world saving group of friends, but all their experience in the world of bad guy bashing couldn't stop what happened next. In the Blue Ridge Zone just before Neo-New Metropolis Bunnie got some starting news: a baby. That's right Bunnie and Antoine finally did it. Bunnie gave birth to healthy young baby boy that was thankful not 1/3 robotized. However it was this miracle of life that caused poor Shard (see CH2) so much grief. While the team was held up the birth, Madman took his chance to attack them first. The team fought valiantly on the border of the zones. Bunnie was in the air fight the robots with he robotic enhancements, but as one could see her child birth a night ago put a heavy toll on her. She collapsed in mid flight right I to the hands of a Mad-Pawn.

Antoine saw Mad-Pawns taking his wife away. Although he was told to stay behind with their baby (named Bernie), but when he saw Bunnie fall and get captured well Ant' just went nuts. He drew his short sword and in less than five seconds he already took out half of Madman's troop. He fighting his was to the robot that took his wife and when he finally did he jumped up and with a mighty roar of indescribable French he cleanly cut the bot' in two, but that wasn't enough for the enraged Mobian. In flurry of sword moves that looked not unlike the waltz he took out the other half of Madman's troop. You should have seen it, Ant' never looked cooler, and all for his wife and newborn son. But what of the other four? They were kicking some robot but too, but that was before the Neo Egg Emperor piloted by Madman. He was unstoppable, he took out Warbly and Gaba in a matter of minutes, and Piece fared no better. Before long only the enraged Antoine stood to fight. Just mere seconds before the start of Madman's and Antoine's fight a furious thunder storm started up. The lightning illuminating the now night sky, Ant' fought bravely, with the same bad-butt-ness as before the Neo Egg Emperor went down with one arm and a leg missing, but with the bad luck that has always plagued the D'Coolette family, Ant' in a final blow to the robot's head died in a cataclysmic explosion that wiped out nearly all of a near by forest. Madman later came to the sight of the battle himself, but only to robotize most of the team. (And it should be said this is when Madman is Thirty years old.) Shortly before leaving the battle ground Madman hears a loud crying form behind a bush. Upon raking back the leaves he finds a rabbit/coyote crossbreed. Well it was more rabbit than a coyote, the only difference being the tail and sharp teeth. It was cute. So Madman took it home with and raised it in a spare cell until he was twenty. (Everyone likes cute furry things!.....most everyone anyway.) Now Bernie had not been told his name or his heritage until that day. He was raised on evil and lies for a good part of his life, so Madman after raising the boy for 20 years hoped to make him his apprentice. Madman should have known better though. After being called Rabbit for twenty years Madman revealed that his name was Bernie Rabbit. I think his exact words were: "Now Bernie, for that is your name, do like Uncle Robotnick?" Bernie nodded his head yes. "Hohohhohohoho! Wonderful my boy, wonderful! Now I have more to tell and something to give. You Service-Bot bring Classified Item No. 5980." A dull green robot with drills for a hands and a nose brought back a brown jacket, an Indiana Jones like hat, and two pistols (modified to shoot an endless amount of laze ammo). "Take them." Said Alexander. After Bernie put on the jacket and hat and put the pistols in their holsters. "Oh perfect my boy you look so dashing. Those used to be you mother's you know. But that is not the point the point is that I rule the world my boy, yes rule the world. Now don't you worry I'm a fair and just leader, but there are those who rather see me off the throne." At this a security alarm went off. "Blast, now don't worry my boy; I'm sure it's nothing. Now why don't use that there computer to view you past, and mine. I'll be back."

Alexander promptly left to take care of the intruders. And if you haven figured it out, Madman was acting. Well anyway Bernie did check the computer, and he saw that 'Uncle Robotnick' was not as nice as he appeared. On the video files were horrible acts of atrocity and inMobian acts of abuse. Bernie was shocked, horrified, and a little nauseated. He sat pondering. (And now is a good time to explain Bern's French/American-South accent). _Ah, pauvre de mi! My uncle is a Madman, and he killed my mother and father, he wants me to be his underling, but I can't. It would be an insult to both of my mort familli. I must stand against my Oncle. _Bern took his pistols out of their holsters, and hid in dark corner of the control room he was in. When Alexander came back with a, "Now my boy I have-" Alexander never finished the sentence for a hole was blown though the left part of him mustache. At this Madman got very angry, "Now, now _Pest_ is that the way you treat me for saving you from the cold and rain, for feeding you, and letting you _live!_ Well fine have it you way, Pawns robotize him!" At this moment several of the late Eggman's Pawns armed with robotizer-guns attacked him. And as you can imagine the rays of machinery only got Bern form the waist down and his right arm/shoulder. Chased though Neo-New Metropolis half-robotized, half traumatized and half dead Bernie barley escapes with his life.

Bleeding, and in sever pain the man he had always know as family turned out to be his greatest enemy. Can you imagine anything worse than discovering a loved one lied to you for twenty years? Raised you on morals that he didn't believe in, and even killed the mother you never knew? Just terrible, I say, just terrible. Now Bern had it rough living off whatever for about a year. But all that changed when early one morning he burst out of forest a changed rabbit, or specifically he now had a personality completely different that that Madman raised him to have. Or to be specific again: fun loving, joke telling, and one huge comic relief way of life. Now our partially robotized hero had spent the last year in some huge forest, occasionally seeing some sword wielding wolf in the shadows. Now he was before a ruined base not unlike the one he grew up in. Feeling almost at home he walked in a found the lights and everything working. And although Bern didn't know it his robotic part were scrambling the silent alarm. Walking ever deeper in the base his sensitive nose smelled the second best thing in the world: Breakfast! Growing excited he followed his nose though three elevators and a gift shop until he found what could be the biggest kitchen ever. But before our golden furred hero could see what was cookin' he had to hid from the technologically advanced robot wearing an apron and a chef's hat humming This Machine while preparing a meal of eggs, sausage, grit and toast in addition there was coffee in one coffee pot and motor oil in another. Bern's stomach growled and he pondered the risk of steeling some food. Considering the size and high level of leath-age (That's kill factor) it wasn't a good idea. But in the year he tried to learn **good** morals he thought the best way was to ask for food.

And so he did. With a smile on his face and the song Numa Numa in his heart, he taps the robots side and asked, "Food me next please?" The robot (who we now know is Sigma) underwent a total personality change during the night, and by that I mean his moods change like mercury. But right now he was happy and seeing a victim of the robotizer activated Sigma's pity emocons. "Sure!" he said "A victim of Madman is a friend of mine." He sat Bern down and gave him a plate of food and asked him his name and other such things like any host would. Then Shard woke up, after being forcefully tossed into a hard wall and landing in a bed the wolf was like his Master Shadow, on a **GOOD** day, and that my friends in not good at all. Shard sat down and grumbled something. I believe it was "Food. Now." It wasn't until Shard got his caffeine intake that he noticed the bunny/dog thing in front of him. And as if their life was a Youtube flash cartoon Shard raised his hand making a I'm number one sign and went "Uhhh….Who are you?" Bernie answered "I am a hungry cross breed that shouldn't be genetically possible that is half robotized who's name Bernie Rabbi…….err…………Rabbot D'Coolette." "Oh." Was all Shard could manage. It was Sigma who added more info. "He is the Flight member of our team." Both Mobians looked at the robot. He sighed a robotic sigh and put his left hand to his forehead. "He is the other we discussed last night. He will help us destroy Madman. Bern here is last of our threesome."

At this Bern responded with, "Oh oui bebe, now you speak my langues!"

A.N – Booyea baby!!! I fought off writers block all day and finally got it out. It was like typing tough molasses. Oh! Um………..I posted this on another site and people complained about time skip confusion, so to make it clearer I have decided to post this.

**Time: From Universes present to 50 years later.**

**Sigma – 50 years old**

**Madman – 60 years old**

**Shard- 16 years old**

**Bernie – 21 years old**

If there are inconsistencies please don't hesitate to tell me. Also Bern's French is provided by .com/. Enjoy the chapters Friends!!

**Preview**

**Chapter 1 – A New Beginning is Here **


	4. Chapter 1 A New Beginning is Here

**Mobius: Next Gen**

A.N - Chapter four people. Now this is the big starter. This were it OFFICALY begins Enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

**Chapter 1 – A New Beginning is Here**

"You said that Hedgehog was drunk. How can he be with us?" asked Shard. Shard was clearly opposed to letting a French cowboy join the group. As breakfast wore on a more and more heated argument, so there were the usual insults, but what we really want to see is what I'll type. After a series of particularly mother related insults Bern flipped his lid. No, really he literally flipped a jam jar lid at Shard. And while Shard was rubbing jam out of his eyes Bern howled and leaped on Shard. It was madness Shard threw a right hook on Bern. Bern returned with strong uppercut. Both circle each other waiting for the other to make their move, then stop and lock eyes. Five seconds pass, ten seconds, and finally after about twenty seconds. Shard pulls out his sword and Bern his laser pistols. One word: Boom! After the smoke cleared Sigma who was the ash remains of what appeared to be a cereal bowl full of bolts and motor oil. The fight however had regressed to little more than a huge ball of dust with the occasional fist, foot, or head coming out. Sigma sighed. "Sigh. Are these two really going to help save the world? Ancient Ones if these two are really heroes then please give me a sign."

Ding. Pop. Thud. Perfectly toasted toast shoots out of the toaster and lands right in front of Sigma in what amounts as the only square of table not burned up on reentry. "Close enough." said Sigma. Sigma got up a walked over to the dust cloud, turning his head this way and that way over the cloud he finally let out an exclamation yes-ness. And sent his arms down into the cloud and pulled up his warring companions. Bern was missing some of his sharper teeth, and 90% of his lower robotic half. That was still trying to kick Shard. Shard had two black eyes, a small concussion, and both thumbs missing. Now Sigma just gaped at his new friends. Well his eyes got a little bigger. First he looked at Shard, then Bern, then Shard again. He shook his head and said "After I put you BOTH in the restoration chamber." He walks out of the kitchen allies still in hand and walks about four feet before he kicks open a door, tosses his friends in, closes the door, and sets the timer for ten. He sits down on bench right across the hallway and opens up last months issue of Playbot Magazine. Drool.

Ten minutes later the doors open up, with a scared looking Shard and Bern in the doorway. Sigma looked up. "It wasn't that bad. Man up!" he said. They look at each other and ask simultaneously "Please tell us that machine's a chick." Sigma looked surprised then he laughed, hard. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!! You pansies, it was just a little DNA reconfiguration. Now come on lets go to the debriefing room. Follow, yes?" Sigma put down his magazine and walked off his companions following him.

They walked up three different stairs, up five elevators, and up at least two catapults that is when they arrived in the main control room for the base that held a warp ring to the Great Forest. Sigma punched a few keys on the main control board and the giant window with a view of nearly everything turned into a giant screen that displayed several different objects and information on those objects. The seven emeralds in the center was Sigma focus of his presentation. "These," he explained "are the seven Chaos Emeralds." As he talks the screen moves to mirror what it is he is talking about. "Vast amounts of power contained with crystal rocks that are common to all planets. There used to be hundreds of thousands of every color, at least until the A.D.A.M. incident. Now there are only seven along with the Master Emerald currently being held at the Madman's main power plant. Now aside from the Master Emerald we know the location of only two other emeralds. The red emerald and the green emerald, the red is currently being in the possession of Madman who experimented with chaos magic contained with in it to give himself super powers such Chaos Control when ever holding it. The other is the green emerald that Madman gave to his third in command: Venus Trapbot. She uses it to control the local plant life in the Great Forest. Hehe, the whole entire time you guy were there and you could have had a Chaos Emerald, now that's funny. Anyway I suspect Madman has given the other five to his other minions but my Chaos Detector won't work with out at least one emerald. The Great Forest is our first destination, now Madman may rules the world but there are still other like us who want to see Madman off his so called throne. I don't know if ever see even **one**, but never rule out the possibility of help. Now for the 'when we somehow get six emeralds' part of the plan, back when I was still working for Eggman, Eggman well he sorta upgraded me with a doomsday device activated by six Chaos Emeralds. It is called the Chaos Disrupter and will instantly atomi-zise anything that is in its blast range, just perfect for several Mad-bases, no? Now before we leave, are there any questions?"

"Yea, I got one. How come we gotta save the world?" asked Shard "Why can't someone else do it?" To this Bern replied "Don't be a weird boy. If not us then who? There ha go, us, that is your answer. Now shut up and let us go!" Bern drags Shard out of the room by the collar and asks Sigma "We do get lunch on an adventure right." He leaves. And Sigma joins them in the hallway out side and waits for the elevator to take them out of the base he thinks _Wasn't there a warp ring? _"Guys wait. I think ……….

(POV change)

Madman, robot genius extraordinaire was, hungry. He sat on his metallic throne of clichéd robotized victims, two robots standing beside him. A third brings him a sandwich (wheat, roast beef, pickles, and approximately two teaspoons of mayonnaise.) and bows. The robots appear to robotized Mobians, the robot on the left of the throne is blue, with red feet with white trimmings and white hands. His green eyes flicker without any emotion. The one on the right is red, with red and green feet, complete with spiked gloves, and emotionless purple eyes. The last robot (the one bowing before the throne) was golden yellow and white plating, with half red and white feet, white nimble gloves, and blue cold calculating eyes. These were respectively Mecha Sonic, Mecha Knuckles, and Mecha Tails. But who is that in the corner, that vile 1/3 robot, 1/3 Mobian, 1/3 steam abomination in the corner. That dear reader is Karack Steam. Madman's second in command and the bane of a thousand souls………….Karack Steam. "Karack." Says Madman "Venus has just reported back, it seam those to trespassers in my Great Forest have been found, and in my father's old base no less. They are sure to meet and attack her, I wan you to ether help her if you get there in time, or make sure to bring back my emerald in case your not. And remember: do not fail. You're already a cyborge; you wouldn't want to see the robotizer now would you. I think emotion suit you well. NOW GO! Mwahahaha."

A.N – Karack is a relatively new development and his character will be flushed out time, but till' then I just say this: he is the annoying min-boss that you would have to kill nearly every level. So he is going to be around often and he is so evil he (hopefully) makes Jason form the recent Friday the 13th look like a boy scout! Enjoy, see ya next week readers.


	5. Chapter 2 The Birth of Karack Oh my God

A.N – Tich. I forgot last weeks **Preview**. Oh well nothing I can do about it now. Any-ba-hokie, last week's short foray in Madman territory was a bit lacking, so this week I've planed it so that we have a nice long evil section, then a back to the norm about halfway though. Enjoy Chapter 5.

**Chapter 5**

**Chapter 2 – The birth of Karack/ Oh My God Is That ………**

Karack Steam is a ferret Mobian that is half robot, example half his head, right arm, entire back and left leg are robotized. Now Karack before joining Madman was a normal black ferret in the green hill zone, not a Freedom Fighter, not an evil fur, just an unfortunate being of circumstance. You see Karack was just doing his job when he had the 'accident' Karack was a steam pipe mechanic for the Central City Emerald Zone Modernization Comity or the CCEZMC. It was many years after the Wolf Pack decimation and the area that had previously been inhabited by wolves was now part of Central City's military fort. You see with all Freedom Fighter teams gone to Neo-New Metropolis Central City was left nearly defenseless so they took over the near by Green Emerald Zone and expanded. Now Karack (call Carl back then) was working on the steam pipes deep in the military base so deep underground that the remains of robotizer robots could still be seen Carl was working. One of the pipes was block and need to be well unblocked. But this was fluke it was sabotage by Madman, just as poor Carl put is wrench up to the pipe…….BOOM!! Not only was the pipe blocked it was blocked with a bomb. (I know right.) But anyway for day the black and red smoke of the base billowed in the sky. Many human and Mobian lives were lost that day. Madman latter came to the base himself if anyone of importance was alive enough for capture and ransom. Just his luck he found Carl instead. Although Madman was not with pity and compassion he rarely expressed them. Now was one of those times. Madman took Carl to main base and tired as best he could to heal the ferret hoping to gain a subordinate. But he'll be darned if the steam pipe that had lodged itself into the Mobian could not be moved without killing him. So Madman used his last resort. The Robotizer. As the slowly dying ferret went in a cold shadow sweep over Madman. The robotizer was meant to heal, but that was only organic matter, who knows what that pipe would to the robotizer process. Well it did this.

The combination of the robotizer, Carl, and the pipe resulted in the 'machine with emotions' Karack Steam. Do not get Madman wrong he sensed evil in the ferret which he hoped to bring out though saving his life, and thus the ferrets loyalty. Madman's plan worked. He gained the most loyal warrior anyone could ever make. Carl, now, Karack, had four steam pipes poking out of his back, constantly and perpetually billowing out a pure white steam. This new being first words were: "I am Karack, (he punctuates his name by cracking his robotic knuckles giving a 'karack' sound) Karack Steam! (note his back pipes give of a whoosh of steam here)" (Also of note as a running gag, every time he says the words Karack and then Steam, he will crack his knuckles and blow steam.) Karack continues, "I thank you Professor for giving me such power and I swear fealty to you and will help you in your cause." Madman responds. "Good you are powerfull, that I can see, but will need more to dispose of my enemies. I am currently I am raising a newborn Mobian. So I cannot engage my enemies for a while. I'll place you in command of my army. Also take this it is a fake Chaos Emerald, based upon my own real one. The only difference is the power level." Karack gladly accepted the fake Emerald, and used it to bolster his new steam based powers. He was nigh unstoppable. Those were the memories going though his head. He Chaos Controlled his way to Venus Trapbot's lair. She welcomed Karack warmly and assured him that the Emerald she had was safe.

Now is good time to explain what Venus looks like. Well take a Venus Flytrap, turn it metal, grown it to the size of British tour bus, and give it a green Chaos Emerald and there ya go. Now as Karack revealed Madman's plan to her she slowly went from contently evil to full on mad. "Those two. I though my plants killed them. Insolent fools, they no not the wrath they have incurred! As for help I do not need it. You are welcome to watch. Hmhmmhmhmhmhm. Fools."

Now back to our trio of heroes. They were running tough the Great Forest, Shard was in front so obviously they were in speed formation. Over loop-de-loops though lakes of water with the speed that is only rivaled by that of Sonic himself. When at last (with the help of Sigma's arm GPS) they arrived at the entrance of the Great Oak Slide. "Though that slide in the village of Knothole. The plant controlling robot has made her home there in the exact center of Knothole." Said Sigma. "We are far enough from her that he can get safely in to the village undetected and still be able to plan. Cause' lets face it we have no plan." Shard who was three second from going down stopped and said "No plan. Did you leave you memory board back at the base, you told use the plan." At this Bern hit Shard over the head. "He means a battle plan idiot! Let worry about that first the village!" Bern kicked Shard in the rump real hard causing the wolf to go down head first, then Bern him jumps down the wooden shaft with "Hee-haw!!" Sigma is left alone out side the slide. He sighs and put his left hand to his head. "These are Mobians that are going to save the world? Well, whatever." And he as well goes down the slide. Not easy when your but is metal.

And finally Sigma appears at the end literally crawling his way though the slide. When he finally flops out of the slide and into a pile of hay he (anti-climatically) get up and looks for his friends. They were standing and waiting Shard even asked "What took so long?" Sigma simply hit him…….again. (Hmm, I think Shard will need BEFORE the battle.) Any way they have regrouped and are currently looking for a house or some thing to make a temporary base in, when just as they near this large house by some kinda spring, they hear a scrape and then an "Ouch!" Shard grips his sword on his back not one second after the noise is heard. His eyes shard he looks back behind at his pals. Bern had already taken out his pistols and Sigma's right hand swirled down and swirled back up as a machine gun. Sigma took the lead. Oh yea, power formation baby. They creep up to the long rotted and abandoned door. Sigma stops out side of it, nods to comrades and burst into the house, Bern and Shard right behind him. But instead of an enemy they find a female chipmunk Mobian with red hair, brown fur, blue eyes, blue vest, and blue boots, getting up and rubbing her head. "Its," asks Shard "It is, I mean is that?" "Yes I think is." replied Bern. "But what is doing here?" asks Sigma.

A.N – Why were they looking for a house to as a base, well Knothole is huge and if playing RPGs all day has taught me anything it's that you never EVER go into enemy territory with out a place of rest and of sanctuary. As for the female Mobian is well that will be reveled next Saturday. Also 5 chapters and I have yet to miss an update. WHOOO!!

**Preview**

**Chapter 3 – Venus Trapbot's Trap. **


End file.
